Recovery
by Love2read813
Summary: At age six, Bella Swan's life turned into a nightmare. Her recovery starts with one bronze sex haired, Green eyed Adonis. When her past comes back to haunt her, will her Adonis run or face it with her? AH ExB
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

 **~!~**

It's dark, cold and storming outside. Looking from the outside of the Swan house, you'd never be able to see anything was wrong. You'd think that since it's a Tuesday, Chief Swan had the day off and he was spending it with his wife and adorable six year old daughter. Chief Swan loved his daughter more than anything. After being told that it'd be impossible to conceive after the little girl's birth, she became his light.

Renee and Charlie Swan had been married for thirteen years. They had trouble conceiving their daughter. When Renee was told she'd never be able to have another child, a switch flipped inside her. She blamed the innocent, doe eyed baby girl who had been born not an hour earlier. When Renee noticed all of her husband's time was spent doting on their daughter, she snapped. She left and went to a bar called Phil's Place. There, she snorted some high quality cocaine and got drunk. She cheated on her husband that night with Phil Dwyer, the bar's owner. Years passed and they continued their affair until one night, five years later.

 _The little girl on the floor shivers. The windows are being pelted with heavy drops of rain. The silence eerily surrounds the six year old. She wants her daddy. Her protector. Daddy told her to hide, to be quiet. So that's what she did. She's curled up inside the hidden room inside her closet. This is her secret place. Her mommy and daddy don't know about it. She hears footsteps in her room. They're too heavy to be her daddy or mommy's._

" _Izzy...Sweetheart where are you?", the man's voice rings out. She knows that voice! That's mommy's friend, Mr. Phil! He's here to protect her with Daddy! The little girl pushes out of her hiding spot and runs to the man while sobbing. She stills as she get's a good look at him. He's wearing dark clothes and a baseball hat. There's blood all over him. He must have started fighting the bad guy!_

" _Mr. Phil, where's my daddy?", the little girl cries. He crouches down in front of her and wipes his bloodied hands on her face._

" _Your daddy is downstairs. He sent me to come get you and bring you to him.", Mr. Phil whispers to the beautiful little girl. He carries her down the steps, not allowing her to see the blood splattered floors and walls. He sets the young child on the floor where right behind her, her father sits. He's tied to a chair with a gag in his mouth. Tears fall from his eyes as his precious Isabella is brought into the room._

" _Listen here Izzy. Daddy did something bad and he needs to be punished for it. Would you like to know how he's being punished?", Phil asks the girl. She looks at her daddy and then nods her head._

" _Why Mr. Phil? Why is Daddy being punished? How?", she wipes her big brown doe eyes._

" _Well sweetheart, he kept me from something that's been mine for a long time...Your mommy. So...I made Mommy go to sleep for awhile while I punish your daddy. Now, his punishment...Well that was hard. I didn't know what to do so I decided to punish him in the way I know will hurt him most...You.", the evil glint in Phil's eye is clear to the young girl. She cries for her daddy who can't do anything. She doesn't notice when Phil takes out his knife. Charlie screams through the gag, tears falling down his cheeks. Little Isabella moves to comfort him but Phil stops her. He grabs a hold of her long mahogany hair and pulls. She cries out with pain._

" _Was it worth it Charlie? Was your shitty marriage worth the tortuous death of your precious. Little. Girl?" with each word he yanks the child's hair._

 _Phil takes the knife and traces the girl's facial features and her neck. He moves the knife down to her small abdomen and puts a little bit of pressure. Enough to break the skin but not cause major damage. The wound starts bleeding and Phil grins. Charlie is sobbing through his gag. Phil continues, making small but deep cuts here and there. On one in particular, the little girl screams bloody murder. Phil slaps her harshly and throws her to the gound._

" _Shut the fuck up! Just shut up!", he screams at the crying child. He stomps on the child's leg and the room is filled with a sickening crunch. The child turns ghostly pale and passes out. At this moment, the door bursts open and Phil is tackled to the ground. EMT's quickly start working on the child. Charlie Swan demands to ride in the ambulance with her. Phil Dwyer is read his rights and shoved into the back of a police car._

Young Isabella lived. She grew up and demanded to be called Bella instead of Izzy. She hated her mother, it was her fault. If her mother hadn't been with Phil, nothing bad would have happened. Bella's life is a series of depression bouts and lifelike nightmares. Charlie Swan doesn't know what to do. Therapy doesn't help his daughter. Nothing seemed to help his daughter, until the day she met _him._ Edward Cullen.

 **~!~**

 **Soooo How was it? The rest of the story will be in first person POV**

 **Review your thoughts?!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

 **~!~**

 **Bella's POV**

For the past fifteen years, I've let my mother's murder and my almost murder haunt me. The nightmares never seem to end. At twenty one years old, I figure that I should be over this by now. I moved from Forks because the memories were too painful. Everyone there knew me as the girl who was almost murdered by her mother's lover. I needed to get away, to forget about the past. It was easier said than done. The nightmares still haunted me. The memories plagued my brain.

Tonight, I decided to have a little fun. I'm going out to a bar with my friends Angela Webber, Ben Cheney, Jasper Whitlock and Maria Nomad. Angie and Ben are dating as well as Jazz and Maria. So I'll be the fifth wheel but I'll be the drunk fifth wheel. My phone buzzes and I see it's my father. I sigh but answer the phone anyway.

Seven years ago my dad met Sue Clearwater. Dad got her knocked up six months after they started dating. My brother, Paul Charles Swan was born. He looks more Native American like Sue. They got married when Paul was a month old. Three years ago, I got another little brother, Jacob Ephriam Swan. Sue wanted him to have a native american name. He too, like Paul looks Native American. Two years ago, they had yet another boy, Emmett Dale Swan. He looks like my dad but...Chunky. Lastly, the twins. They're only three months old, Seth Harrison Swan and Alice Mary Swan. Seth looks native american while Alice looks like my dad. Alice is the apple of my dad's eye. She's his little cupcake. I will admit, I was jealous. I'd always been his little girl but then Ali came along. Don't get me wrong, I love my baby sister, I'm just sad because my dad gets a redo with her. He'll do all the things with her that he never got to do with me because I was fucked up.

" Hey Dad.", I answer the phone.

" Bells, how are you?", he asks.

" I'm fine, I'm actually about to go out with some friends.", I tell him, trying to hurry the conversation along.

" Oh well then I'll make this quick. Sue wanted to make sure you were coming back to Forks for Thanksgiving. Seth and Ali are two young to travel to Seattle and we'd hate to not see you on a family holiday.", he says.

" Ya, I'm driving up. Um...I think I'm gonna stay in Port Angeles though and just commute to your house.", I whisper. He knows why I won't stay in the house. I was forced to stay there for twelve years. To stay in the house where my perfect world was ruined. I would already be having more vivid nightmares due to being back in Forks. Being in that house, sleeping there would only make it worse.

" Bella, it's been fifteen years. Maybe it's time to let go of the past.", Dad sighs. I feel anger rising inside of me.

" My mother died in that house. I was attacked in that house. That house, that town holds no more good memories for me. In Forks, I'm just the girl who was almost murdered. People whisper behind my back about things they know nothing about.", I growl.

" I know what happened here Bella. If you forgot, I had to sit there and watch it. I got over it though and it's about damn time you did too."

" You only had to watch! You didn't have to feel the pain of a knife slicing open your body. You didn't have to have your hair pulled. I'm sorry that I can't just fucking move on and start a new life like you. I'm sorry that being in that town fucking sucks! Maybe it's best if I don't come to Thanksgiving. I love you guys, but it's not worth the weeks of nightmares I'll have afterwords.", I feel a tear slip down my cheek. I wipe it away angrily.

" You're right, I moved on. I'm happy. If you don't want to come to Thanksgiving, don't. I don't want it ruined because you can't let go of the past.", with that, my father hangs up. I reapply my makeup and head out of the apartment. I'm upset that my father doesn't understand. I need to get my mind off of it and getting drunk will do just that.

The bar is crowded. It's a Friday night so everyone is out and partying. I see my group and I walk over to them. The next hour is a blur of drinking and laughter. I notice my drink is all gone and the waitress is busy. I decide to just go up to the bar. I order my drink and as I turn around someone stands in front of me.

" Hi..Look I know this is awkward but um..I was walking by and you're beauty got my attention and I ended up running into a wall. I hate to do this but I'm going to need your name and phone number for insurance purposes."

 **~!~**

 **So, just a short little chapter this time. Pictures of Bella's siblings are on my polyvore if anyone is interested. Review your thoughts?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

 **~!~**

 **Bella's POV**

I can't help but smile at the cheesy pick up line. The man standing in front of me is gorgeous. He has bronze colored sex hair and stunning emerald green eyes. His skin is pale but looks darker in the bar's lighting. His eyelashes are long and his stubble is lickable. His lips...God his lips just look so kissable. He's an Adonis. He's perfect.

" Did that line not work? Well I have a question for you. What does it feel like to be the most beautiful girl in the room?", Adonis asks with a smirk on his face. I can't help the giggle that escapes.

" You must really want to get laid tonight.", I laugh. He blushes a little bit and looks behind him.

" Actually, my dickweed friends said that I couldn't get a girl to kiss me using one of my lines. Luckily they let me pick the girl. Not to make you feel guilty Beautiful but, if you don't kiss me, they're going to make me shave my head.", Adonis pouts and I can't help but smirk.

" It would be a shame to ruin that sex hair. I'm going to need to test it out first through.", I say cockily.

" Be my guest.", he grins. He leans his head down and I run my fingers through his sexy, silky bronze locks. I hear him moan a little bit.

" It would definitely be a shame to lose this hair. But...I don't even know your name.", I say.

" Edward Cullen, at your service. And you're name, Beautiful?", He questions me.

" Isabella Swan...but everyone calls me Bella. Since we know each other's names, I suppose now would be a good time to win you that bet.", I bite my bottom lip. Edward groans and nods his head. Slowly he raises a hand and traces my cheek. He leans forward so our lips are just barely touching. Slowly, his lips cover mine. I bring my hands up into his hair and his hands go to my hips, pulling me closer.

" What do you say we get outta here?", he whispers against my lips.

" Definitely. Let me go tell my friends that I'm leaving.", I kiss him one more time quickly and head off to find my friends. They tease me and tell me to call them in the morning. I quickly find Edward and we get a cab to my apartment.

We make out on the couch for about fifteen minutes before his hand finds it's way into my shirt. I moan at the feeling. It's been months since I've last had sex and that was with a guy who barely knew what he was doing. He was my boyfriend at the time but after our awkward sexual encounter, I couldn't face him. Edward however seems to know what he's doing and I love it.

" Let's go to the bedroom.", I say. He picks me up bridal style and grins at my girlish squeal.

" Where's your bedroom?", he asks huskily.

" Down the hall, second door on the left.", I direct and then press kisses to his neck. He quickly walks to my room and throws me on the bed. He grins and crawls on top of me. I let my hands go to his hair, tugging gently. He separates our lips and pulls his shirt over his head and I do the same to mine. His hands go to the button on his jeans but I push them away. I kiss the 'V' that disappears into his jeans and he moans. I pop the button and pull the zipper down slowly. After getting his jeans off, I marvel at his body. From what I can see, and not much is keeping me from the full picture, he's very well endowed.

Edward smiles and does the same to me as I did to him. I reach into my bedside table and pull out a condom. I take birth control pills but it's better safe than sorry. He takes it from me and rips it open with his teeth. He's rid himself of his boxers and slowly rolls the condom down his length. I slide my boy shorts off and he settles himself between my legs. He kisses me deeply and guides himself to my entrance. Slowly, he slides into me and we both moan.

" God Bella, you're perfect.", he kisses the side of my neck. He starts his thrusts out slow but ten minutes in he starts speeding up. I feel my abdomen tighten and I'm almost there. He can feel me tightening and drives into me harder. This is the best drunk sex I've ever had. With one last thrust I see stars. Edward groans and stills. I feel his lips pull up into a smile. He flips us over so he's laying on his back with me on top of him. Together, our breathing evens out and we fall asleep like that, still joined together.

 **~!~**

 **Sooo, how was it? Next chapter is going to have a little surprise in it at the beginning. Review your thoughts?!**


End file.
